


Of Kittens and Crows

by artsynora



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as they become relevant, Roommates, Sick Character, Useless Lesbians, i mean the fic starts after they're already friends but ya know, i'm so glad that tag came up while i was searching, kat has a bisexual awakening because raven is just so pretty and kind to her, post-Gravity Rush 1, sorta - Freeform, syd is here as of chapter 3 and is similarly as much of a disaster as he is in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsynora/pseuds/artsynora
Summary: Kat finds out Raven is homeless, and she just won't let that happen. Things escalate from there.This is just gonna be a series of Katven chapters that are sorta kinda related to each other? At the very least they'll be in chronological order and slowly progress throughout the events of pre-Raven DLC, pre-GR2, mid-GR2, and post-GR2. Lots of fluff, lots of Kat and Raven being useless bi and lesbian respectively.





	1. A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay real talk this is my first time writing fanfic in a while, and my first ever attempt at longform/multi-chapter writing in general. So this is probably gonna be sloppy as hell, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter includes Kat helping Raven, Kat not fully realizing she's attracted to girls yet, Raven being a useless lesbian, and some Katven snuggles.

Today’s been exhausting. After a long day of helping people out around Hekseville, I just wanna go home to the pipe house and go to sleep. Thankfully, I’ve just arrived at Auldnoir, so after a bit more falling I should be there.

I relax as I allow my gravity powers to carry me, my cat Dusty floating by my side, and I think back to today’s events. Just about an hour ago, Raven and I stopped some petty thieves from robbing a shop over in Vendecentre. Raven…

She's an interesting one. Back when she hated my guts, I was honestly pretty scared of her. A shifter with way more experience than me, who beat the stuffing out of me almost every time we met.

But down in Boutume, I saw her at her lowest. She was simply a girl who wanted her only living family back. Taken advantage of by a man who was willing to exploit something as special as Raven’s care for her brother.

It's been about two months since we stopped D’Nelica’s Sea Anemone. Things have calmed down a bit, and Raven has started to join me on patrols. She's honestly a really good partner! We gel with each other well in combat, and she's taught me a few tricks already. I won't deny that it's nice not to be on the receiving end of her kicks for once, too.

As I fall over Auldnoir, I think to myself, Once you get past the icy exterior, she's honestly really nice. Even just talking to her is fun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a familiar crow. I wouldn't even be able to spot it if it weren't for the shine of stars that cover its body. “Is that Xii?” I ask while briefly looking at Dusty. I get a meow in response, of course. I turn to get a better look at Xii, who is flying low to the ground. It’s hard to make out, but Raven is standing by the crow, looking into a back alley. She briefly looks behind herself and walks in.

What is she doing? I better go check, this looks kinda shady. I don’t want her caught up in anything bad again. I gently float down to the ground, and sneak up to the alley Raven just entered. I ever so slowly peek into the alleyway...

Raven is setting down a large backpack. She unzips it, and takes out a pillow and a tattered blanket that looks just a little too small to cover her. She’s not going to sleep here, is she?

As if to confirm my fears, she takes off her shoes, places the pillow down on a random spot, and lies her head on it, putting the blanket over herself. Xii flaps over to her, and curls up by the blanket. I think I feel my heart breaking. “Good night, Xii.” Raven says, smiling at her crow as she closes her eyes. Nope, nope, this is bad. I gotta do something. I walk into the alley. “Raven?”

Raven’s eyes immediately open wide, and she looks at me, clearly panicked. “K-Kat? What are you doing here?” She stammers, pushing the blanket off of herself and putting her shoes back on hurriedly, standing up as soon as they’re on.

“Well, I just happened to see Xii, then I saw you walking into this alley, and, uh…” Oh jeez, hope I’m not weirding her out. “Why were you about to go to sleep in a back alley?” I ask. Raven seems a little despondent, she’s looking away from me and has her hands balled up in fists. “I mean, don’t you have a home to go to?”

A minute passes, and Raven finally responds, “No. No I don’t. Back when I was working for D’nelica he housed me, but, well, obviously that’s not a situation that’s working out anymore.” Oh no. I can’t let this happen, I can’t let a friend stay out on the streets! Especially not Raven.

But what can I do? I don’t have the money to buy her a house. I don’t know where she could get one in the first place. The only thing I could do for her is- Oh. Oh. I have an idea!

“You can move in with me!” I blurt out. Raven goes wide eyed again. “Oh, no, no, you don’t have to do that.” She replies.

I’m not having any of that. “I don’t have to, but I want to! You’re my friend, and I’m not letting you stay on the streets.” I put my hands on my hips, emphasizing how serious I am.

“Listen, I appreciate it, but I don’t want to burden you.” Raven holds her arm, and turns her head away from me. “Ever since I left Boutume as a child, I’ve lived on my own. I’m used to it.”

I walk over to Raven and put my hand on her shoulder. “Trust me, Raven, you won’t be a burden.” I give her a smile and continue, “And frankly, I don’t think sleeping on the cold streets with a tiny, torn up blanket is something you should have to ‘get used to’. You’re my best friend, let me help you.”

Raven hesitates, then looks me in the eyes. Wow. Her blue eyes are really beautiful aren’t they? “A-alright. I’ll stay with you tonight. No guarantees on moving in, though.” She cracks a smile.  
“Hey, it’s not a hard no!” I wink at her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a bit of time, Raven and I arrive at the pipe house. I’d been leading her there, so I was the first to land on the platform it rests on. Raven gracefully lands behind me and looks around. “So… Where’s your house?” she asks, looking confused.

I gesture to the large pipe sticking out of a nearby wall. The pipe has a ladder sticking out of it, and a curtain covering it. “There it is, my humble abode!”

“...You live in a sewer pipe? Isn’t that unsanitary?” Raven gives me a strange look. Oh jeez, this already isn’t going well. “Oh, no, don’t worry, it’s not in use or anything. And I’ve spruced it up, it has a wood floor, working water and electricity, the works!” I reply as I start climbing up the ladder.

Raven follows me in as I light a candle. She takes a look around the Pipe House when we both get inside. She hums briefly and looks at me. “...I like it. It’s small, but cozy. You’ve done a great job putting it together.” Raven flashes me a smile. She likes it! Maybe she’ll stay! And that smile sure is a sight for sore eyes.

“Glad you do! Make yourself at home!~” I reply as I sit down on my bed. Raven sets her backpack down and retrieves some pajamas from it. “Oh, if you wanna change, you can go behind that curtain,” I gesture to the plain white curtain behind the bed, “the bathroom’s there.” Raven’s skin turns a deep blue as she shifts over the bed and behind the curtain, as she says “Thanks, Kat.”

Honestly, I’m feeling pretty tired. Guess I’ll get ready for bed. I take off my headband and scarf, placing them on top of my dresser. Next come the armbands and boots, all the gold accessories… Honestly, it always struck me as odd that I was wearing such a complicated costume. Especially with the gold, I must’ve been rich before I lost my memories. I don’t really care either way though, the here and now is way more important than whoever I was then.

I start taking off the black center piece of my outfit, but before I can finish, Raven peeks through the curtain to the bathroom. She’s wearing a simple black pajama shirt and pants combo. She opens her mouth, but upon looking at me, her mouth closes and her face turns a faint pink. “K-Kat, what are you doing?” She stammers. “Uh… Getting ready for bed? I like sleeping nude.” I reply with a shrug.

Raven’s face turns as red as the highlights in her hair. “D-don’t you have anything to wear to bed?” She asks. I tilt my head and give her a confused look. What’s so wrong with it, we’re both girls, aren’t we? “I-it would just make me a little uncomfortable is all, since it seems we’re sharing a bed…” Raven continues as if she knew what I was thinking, hiding into her long hair. Honestly, it’s pretty adorable.

“Awww, fine!” I give an exaggerated pout. I open up my dresser and grab a spare oversized white shirt. I honestly forget where I even got this. I head over behind the curtain and start changing outfits.

From the other side of the curtain, I hear Raven’s voice. “...Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, I’m happy that you’re doing this for me, but, isn’t this place kind of small? You only have one bed.”

As I pull the white shirt over my head, I reply, “Of course I’m okay with it! I know it’s small, but honestly, it gets kinda lonely some nights. And after everything we’ve been through, I’m fine sharing a bed with you.” I walk out on the other side of the curtain and smile at Raven. “Don’t you worry, you’re my new roommate now. I’d much rather have you in here with me than out there on the streets.”

Raven returns the smile. It’s a lot less of a smirk like I usually see on her. It’s more genuine, and something about it makes me feel… Some way. I can’t really describe it. But it’s good. I blow out the candle I lit earlier and lie down on the bed, turning to my side and covering myself with a blanket. “Come and lie down, Raven!” I call out to my friend in the dark.

She does so, turning her back to me. We lie in silence for a while, and I close my eyes. I’ve never really shared a bed with anybody. Well, there was a brief time when Cyanea was living here, but she’s been gone for a while for some reason. I guess more accurately, I’ve never really shared a bed with someone around the same age as me. It’s definitely different than sharing a bed with a young child possessed by a Creator.

“...Sorry.” I hear Raven say. “Huh?” I reply, turning to face her. Raven turns around and looks at me. She looks tired in more ways than one. It’s hard to make out in the dark, but she seems sad.

“I said I’m sorry. For everything. For trying to keep Hekseville separate. For being so difficult. And…” Raven starts to tear up a little. “For being so cruel to you. You came to Hekseville with no memory, lost and confused, and I repeatedly dragged you into combat, accusing you of crimes you weren’t committing… I could have been a mentor to you, with my years of experience with powers you had only just gained. But instead I hurt you.” She’s crying lightly. “Why would you want to live with someone like me?...”

“Hey, Raven, Raven, it’s okay, don’t cry…” I put a hand on her face and wipe her tears. “You were being tricked by D’nelica. He took advantage of your care for Zaza. It’s only human that you’d see me as a threat in those circumstances.” I pull her in for a hug. “Besides, you turned it around, and you’ve been doing the best you can to make it better ever since. All is forgiven, at least in my eyes.”

After a few seconds, Raven hugs me back. “Thank you, Kat. You really are incredible… I think I’ll stay...” That feeling from before is back. It’s warm. She’s warm. Being in Raven’s arms is surprisingly comfortable. I keep hugging her, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you liked it! Lemme know if I messed up any details, if there's any ideas for scenarios for these two you'd like me to write, and anything else you think I should know! This fandom is small, it needs all the cute shippy content it can get.
> 
> Fun fact, the fic title is based on Kat's and Raven's Japanese names.
> 
> Also shout out to my bestie Sam for both getting me into Gravity Rush and encouraging me to write this. You rock, girl!


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Raven go shopping. Raven PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this should NOT have taken over a month, I'm sorry I took so long! I've been feeling kinda creatively drained this summer, but hopefully cold weather will bring it back and allow for more frequent updates.
> 
> Thanks to my bestie Sam for giving this a look over before I put it up!~

It's been about two weeks since Kat invited me to live with her. I honestly still can't believe she did such a thing for me.

That night, I had planned to only stay once, but I decided to stay one more day. And another. And then another. And now here we are, officially roommates. Kat, lounging around on the bed and petting Dusty, and I, sitting in a chair, reading a novel I picked up recently. Xii is napping on a perch I brought home the other day.

“Hey, Raven, I was thinking about what to do today…” Kat started as she sat up on the bed, legs crossed, a hand on her chin. If there's one thing I've learned about Kat since we became friends, it's that she can be pretty cute without even trying.

“And?” I respond, placing a bookmark in my novel and closing it.

Kat continues, “Well, your wardrobe is honestly pretty limited. I mean, your shifter outfit is nice and all, but outside of pajamas you don't have any casual clothes!”

I give her an inquisitive look. Is she going where I think she's going with this?

“Raven, we're going on a shopping trip!” She proclaims. I open my mouth to respond, but Kat puts her index finger on my lips. “And before you say anything about money, I have it covered! I've been doing some extra odd jobs around town to save up for this.” She finishes, flashing me a smirk.

“Heh, you really had this planned out, huh?” I respond, returning the smirk. Honestly, I'm rather touched that she's doing this for me. “Alright, let's do it. Thank you Kat.” I pat her on the head as I sit up from my seat.

“Aww, jeez, no problem!” She giggles. “What're friends for?”

\--------------------------------------------------

Kat and I are currently falling to Vendecentre. She said the shop we'd look at was there, so I'm following her lead.

Kat’s movements are somewhat clumsy, flipping over herself every so often, and having to stop and start at times. That being said, when we first started working together, she was definitely worse. She's made some serious strides to improve her shifting. Besides, I was far worse than her when I first met Xii and got my powers. I just happen to have years of practice.

As we fly between the different districts of Hekseville, I take a look at the town as a whole, as well as the World Pillar. “It's really beautiful, isn't it?” I mutter.

“What is?” Kat responds, turning to me.

I briefly stop to think of how to phrase it. “...All of it. Hekseville, the World Pillar, the whole package. I never really stopped to look at it all.” I pause once again. “I was always so angry. I hated this town for the hand it dealt me. But right here, right now, with you? I can see its beauty.”

Kat pauses at this. She regains her composure and smiles warmly. “I'm glad, Raven. That I could help, and that you're less angry. I like spending time with you. You're a pretty great person in my opinion.”

The way she smiles at me, and the way she said that…

Did my heart just skip a beat?

\--------------------------------------------------

“Oh, here it is!” Kat exclaims, pointing at a nearby building. For Vendecentre, what with its large buildings all over the place, it's rather small. As Kat lands and I follow, I read a neon sign on the front of it.

“Uptown Fashions, huh? You sure this isn't too expensive?” I raise my eyebrow.

Kat waves her arms in an x-shaped pattern. “No, no, don't worry about it! The name sounds lofty, but it's honestly nothing that crazy.” She grabs my shoulder as if to comfort me, “I've checked this place out before, the selection is pretty nice! And more importantly, cheap!”

We walk inside together, our guardians trailing behind, and I take a look around. There are racks of clothes as far as the eye can see, both on the walls and in the center of the store. It's not particularly large, I can see the back of the store from the entrance, but that makes it no less intimidating. Where should I even start looking?

I feel a hand grab mine. I flinch at the sudden contact, turning to see Kat. I'm not certain if this makes me calmer. “I know, this many clothes at once is intimidating. So I scouted ahead to find some stuff you might like!” Kat assures me as she starts to pull me towards the women's section.

She points toward a grouping of clothes. They're all colored darkly; blacks, reds, and purples mark several shirts, pants, and skirts. “This stuff is all pretty gothy, which seems like your style, so I figured you'd like it! Take your pick~” Kat giggles, removing her hand from mine and putting both of her hands on her hips proudly.

“You're a dork,” I reply. Kat pouts, shooting back an “I was just trying to help!” I chuckle a little, continuing, “I actually do appreciate it. It's very thoughtful.” I peruse the area, looking for something I want.

After a few minutes I pick out multiple pairs of black jeans, various darkly colored tops, some hair ties, and a few sets of underwear. “Alright, that oughta be good, guess I just gotta go try these all on then...” I mutter, mostly to myself.

Kat is a little ways away, looking for clothes for herself. “Oh, the changing rooms are over there.” She suggests, pointing in their direction. “Thanks.” I reply as I walk toward it.

“Oh, Raven, you should keep one of them on after we leave! I wanna see how you look.” Kat shouts after me. I give her a silent thumbs up in response.

\------------------------------------------------------

Alright, seems like they all fit. I observe myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a pair of black jeans with tears in the knees, and a sleeveless black shirt with red writing that reads “Nevermore”. It looks pretty good, but something's missing…

I take a hair tie and tie my long hair back into a loose ponytail. Xii caws affirmatively from the coat hanger he's perched on. “You like it, too, huh? Good.”

I walk out of my booth, and Kat does the same. I look her over. She's wearing a light red skirt, a white t-shirt with a cutesy blue design, and blue leggings with cat paw symbols plastered all over them. She's… Really cute. I can feel my face heating up.

She's blushing. Oh crap, I must be weirding her out. “Uh, s-sorry, you, I mean, your outfit is really cute.”

“N-no, no, it's no problem! I just uh, well, you just look really good in that outfit…” Kat stammers. “Let's, uh, let's go pay for this.”

We walk to the front counter, and Kat pays for our clothes. I can't help but feel a little guilty for letting her buy all this. The two of us walk out of the store, and by now the sun is setting.

“Hey, let's sit down at that bench.” Kat suggests, pointing to one nearby. We sit down and watch the sunset for awhile in silence.

I break the silence. “Hey, thanks for this. Taking me out and buying me clothes, I mean. I hope I didn't make you spend too much money…”

“Hey, no, it's fine!” Kat turns to look at me. “Remember, I wanted to do this. I care about you.”

...My face is heating up again. “I-I'm glad you do. I've come to care about you too. Thank you.” I reply.

“So the ice queen is defrosting!” Kat giggles. “But seriously, you're welcome, best buddy!” She smiles a toothy grin. The sun is highlighting her beautiful face. Her blonde hair and deep red eyes look incredible. Creators, how did I ever hate her?

Wait. No.

No no no no no. Goddammit. It's been so long since the last time.

I have a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do feel free to leave comments and kudos, and maybe even suggesting some chapter ideas! I'm currently tossing around an idea for a chapter where Kat comes down with a cold.
> 
> Also, how do you feel about the first person PoV? Should I just switch over to third person after this chapter?


	3. (Love)Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat comes down with a cold, and Raven helps. Power malfunctions and realizations ensue. Kat PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow I'm REALLY sorry about taking so long on this one! ;-; I hope this being almost twice the length of the other chapters makes up for it a little.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far.

It’s a normal day in Hekseville like any other. Which of course means Raven and I have another mess on our hands.

We were on a patrol as usual, when we found a jewelry store in Pleajune getting robbed by a group of thugs. So here we are just outside the store, staring down the thieves, 4 in total. Making things worse, my nose has been feeling stuffy for the last few hours.

To my right, Raven warns them, “I'll warn you just once, turn yourselves in now. Or you're in for a world of hurt.” She gives a killer death glare just top it off. They don't seem to care, as one comes and takes a swing with his right arm at Raven.

Raven rolls out of the way and kicks him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. “It's just never that easy, is it?” She quips.

“Never is! We've handled way worse than this, though.” I reply, my voice coming out a bit nasally. “I can finish this!” I continue. I start to shift, my body turning red and floating into the air…

And immediately face plant onto the cold, hard ground. “Ow!” I shout in pain. Stuffy nose and now a sore face, not great, but I've been through worse.

Raven rushes to pick me up. “Kat! Are you okay?” She asks as she pulls me up off the floor. I respond with “Don't worry, Raven, I'll be- Ah, ah, achoo!”

I feel myself sneezing strongly. I open my eyes to find out it was very strong. So strong, in fact, that it knocked the remaining thugs to the floor. Huh. “Well, uh, problem solved? Heheh…” I awkwardly force out a giggle.

Raven looks at me, more concerned now. I hate seeing her look all sad like that. “Oh no, you've come down with a cold, haven't you?” She asks.

I don't want her to worry about me, so I simply wave my hand dismissively and say “Nah, don't worry, it's probably just allergies or something! I'll be fine- achoo!” I sneeze again, this time sending myself flying into the air. Crap, I can't seem to control my shifting, that's bad, stay calm, stay calm…

Raven quickly shifts up to me and catches me before I hit the ground. It's hard to make out through her blue aura, but she seems to be looking at me sternly. “This doesn't look fine, Kat. Not my definition of fine anyway. I'm taking you home and you're going to get some rest.”

“But we still had a couple more hours left on our patrol!” I bargain. “You're more important, Kat, and I doubt anything major will happen in just two hours.” Raven retorts as she lowers to the ground, carrying me in bridal style.

“I guess, but what if those guys wake up before the police get here?” As the sentence gets out of my mouth, I suddenly hear sirens.

A few hovercrafts arrive, an officer riding on each of them, one of them being Syd. He's been a pretty good friend ever since I woke up at Hekseville. Even if he kinda stole credit from me defeating some Nevi to get promoted to detective.

“Hey, nice work, girls! You didn't leave any standing, huh?” Syd shouts as he steps off of his vehicle. Ugh, yelling is not helping my cold. “Well, guess that's not a problem, either.” Raven snarks.

“Can we trust you to handle this? I'm taking Kat home, she's gotten sick.” Raven asks Syd, her tone suddenly becoming more professional. I can't just make her worry about me. “Raven, it's fine, I-”

Syd interrupts, “Yeah, you can, they're all unconscious, so it's not like arresting them will be a struggle.” Syd looks at me and continues, “So you can go get your rest.” He stops and thinks for a little bit.

“Hey, Raven, before you go, do you have a place to stay? If I recall, you were homeless before D’Nelica took you in. I'm sure we at the force can help you figure something out.” Syd offers. That would be good for her. She'd probably have more room and be more comfortable….

“...I've got a home now. I've been living with Kat for the past month.” Raven responds. I can't help but feel happy that she wants to stay. “You think it's a home now, huh? That's sweet!” I say with a smile on my face. Raven’s face turns red. Oh no, I hope I'm not making her sick…

“Ah, got it. You two _have_ been getting pretty chummy since you started working together, makes sense.” Syd says with a wink. Before I can ask what he means, Raven interjects with an “A-anyway, I have to go. Goodbye, Syd.”

Raven suddenly starts shifting, still carrying me bridal style. “You're that worried about getting me home quick? How- achoo!” I sneeze once more, sending Raven and I off course. “-come?”

Raven simply shakes her head and continues to fly me home. “That's ‘how come.’ I've gotten colds before, so I know that a gravity shifter with a cold is prone to power misfires.” Raven turns her head away from me and continues, “And maybe I'm just worried about you.”

...Did my face just got hotter? Guess I'm getting a fever on top of the stuffy nose and sneezing.

Before I know it (though not without a few more sneezes throwing us off course), we arrive at the pipe house, Raven landing in front of the entrance as softly as possible. I wiggle a little and say “It's okay, you can put me down now, Raven.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Raven responds as she puts me down. As I put my feet on the ground, I immediately notice that my legs feel a little wobbly. I topple over and catch myself on the ladder leaning on the pipe house's entrance.

“Kat!” Raven exclaims. Smooth, Kat, smooth. “Here, I'll climb up the ladder behind you, so I can catch you if you fall.” She says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Okay, if you say so. You really don't need to worry so much, though!” I reply as I turn to face her, betrayed by my nose suddenly becoming runny. Raven raises an eyebrow at me.

“...Yeah, okay, fair.” I turn back around and climb into the pipe house, Raven tailing close behind.

Ugh, I feel a little lightheaded. I let out a light groan and say “Maybe you were right about bringing me home early…” as I go behind the bathroom curtain to change. “I tend to be right about things sometimes.” Raven jokes.

I come back out of the bathroom, now wearing pajamas. As I climb into bed, Raven pulls the chair from our desk and sits next to me. She lightly pats my head, brushing her fingers through my hair. It's… Really nice.

Raven’s shining blue eyes widen slightly, and she comments, “Huh, your face just got a bit redder.” She moves her hand to my forehead and feels if for a bit. “You've got quite the fever. Hmm…”

Raven takes a blanket I had resting at my feet and pulls it over my body. Almost on queue, Dusty seems to take the opportunity to climb onto my lap. I pet him and say “Looks like I'm the one stopping us from shifting well this time, huh?”

“I'm gonna head out and get some soup for you. You try to get some rest in, okay?” My partner says as she rises from her seat. “No promises!” I reply as I wink and stick my tongue out. I simply get a glare in response. Creators, she's intimidating. It's pretty cool, honestly.

Raven steps out of the pipe house. The sound of her powers activating confirms that she's gone, leaving Dusty and I alone.

I continue petting Dusty and say to him, “What's with her? I told her I'd be fine.” He gives me back a meow. “Yeah, okay, maybe I wouldn't be, but still.”

I go silent for a bit. After giving some thought, I say, “She really is nice. I used to be so scared of her, but here she is tucking me into bed and getting me soup when I get sick. Achoo!” My sneeze jostles the bed, my blanket getting blown away, and Dusty falling off of my lap. “Ugh.”

I get up to retrieve my blanket and continue talking. “Heh, Raven’s glares are more cool than scary now. Especially ‘cause her eyes are so pretty.”

The blanket retrieved, I lay back down in bed and pull it over me. I sigh as I continue, “Really, Dusty, she's just gorgeous in general.” I pause. “...Is that weird to say?” Dusty tilts his head at me and returns with a noncommittal meow.

“I mean, talking about how nice she is and then about how pretty she is? Jeez, it's almost like I have a crush on her or something.” I chuckle briefly, but then stop. Wait. My eyes widen in realization. “ _...Do- Do I?_ ”

“Do I even like girls? I mean, it's not something I've given thought to since I woke up in Hekseville.” I start to sweat a little. “I mean, I had a crush on Newt briefly, so that means I like boys, right?” Dusty just meows again as he curls up on his cat bed, learning his lesson from laying on me earlier.

“But, maybe I like both? That's a thing, right?” I start idly tapping my foot. “Oh no, have I been sharing a bed with someone I have a crush on for the past month?!” Dusty has fallen asleep. I'm just talking with myself by this point.

“Okay, Kat, let's cool down. Let's just try to get some sleep in to get my mind off it.” I close my eyes and turn on my side. I actually do feel sleepy, guess being sick’ll do that to you…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm lying on my back. I guess I'm awake now? Guess I'll get up and see if Raven is back with the soup. I open my eyes.

...Raven is on top of me, pinning me down to the bed. Huh? Wait, what?! I don't feel sick anymore, but my face is burning. I should say something, I should _really_ say something.

“R-r-raven! What, uh, what's going on?!” I fumble my way through that sentence. Raven simply looks into my eyes, with the same sort of look she has whenever she's hungry. Oh jeez, this is so crazy and sudden, I was just thinking about the possibility of me having a crush on her and-

“You're so adorable, Kat.” She whispers, sending shivers down my spine. “Do you want to kiss me? It's okay if you say no, I won't force you to do anything you don't like.”

I briefly stay silent, looking her straight in the eye. Though there isn't anything “straight” about this. Raven is very pretty, and I trust her… She's so important to me, and… Do I love her? _Creators those lips look tempting…_

I smile and reply “Y-yeah! Of course I do, Raven.” Raven lightly strokes my cheek with her right hand and says “Thank you, Kitten~” Oh no, that nickname is really cute…

Raven leans in closer and starts kissing me. Wow, her lips are soft. I've never kissed someone before, so I'm grateful she's taking the lead. It feels so great.

Not just the sensation of the kiss, but the fact that it's her. This woman who, after our initial strife, has made so many strides forward to improve herself. Who has been helping me figure out my powers. Who lives with me and keeps me company. Who's gone through so much hardship yet still keeps going. Who is so cool and wonderful in so many ways.

...I'm crushing on Raven super hard, huh?

She breaks apart the kiss. “Raven…” I breathe out her name, trying to catch my breath. “Kat…” She whispers into my ear…

“I'm back with the soup.” Wait, what? She continues, saying, “Come on sleepyhead, your soup is here.” I feel a sensation on my shoulder. “Wake up, Kat.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes, and Raven is sitting next to me, one hand on my shoulder, the other holding a takeout bag. I'm sick again. Wait, was that all just a dream?!

“There you are. Feeling any better yet?” She says to me. Act calm, act calm, just talk to your friend like you weren't just dreaming about kissing her.

“U-uh, maybe a little? No more powerful sneezes, at least. I-I could use a kiss- I mean the soup! I could use some soup.” Nailed it. Raven raises an eyebrow, her cheeks lightly flushing.

“Well, uh, here you go, then.” Raven hands me the bag. I sit up and take out a bowl of soup and a plastic spoon. After taking off the lid, I get myself a spoonful of chicken flavored broth. And then another. And another. Before I know it, the bowl is empty.

“Mmmm, that was good~ Thanks, Raven!” I put my trash in the takeout bag and pull my partner into as tight a hug as I can give her in my current state. I hope this isn't too forward...

“Oof! Y-you're welcome, Kat. I just wanted to help, I don't like seeing you suffer.” Raven replies as she awkwardly returns the hug. After we break off the hug, Raven looks into my eyes and says, “We're partners, right? We look after eachother, even when we're not out being superheroes.” She smiles at me warmly, in a way she I've never seen her do for anyone else. Oh no.

My face is beet-red. “Y-y-yeah!” I stammer out. I've got it bad. “I-I-I'll make sure to keep looking at you too!” Wait, looking at her? Pull it together, Kat!

I lie down under the covers again. “I’m gonna try to sleep again. Thank you, Raven, f-feel free to lie down for bed whenever.”

“Alright then. I actually picked up a sleeping bag while I was out, I don't want to get sick from being so, uh, so close to you.” She replies. I feel a little disappointed with that, but it makes sense…

“...Will you use the bed again when I'm better? I-I like sharing a bed with you is all…” I ask. It comes out really shaky and nervous, I have to be incredibly obvious...

Raven’s eye briefly widen and her face turns a little red. Wow, she's _cute_. Raven gulps and starts patting my head as she says “Of course, I'd be happy to. Goodnight, Kat, I hope you get better.” As stressed as I am about realizing my crush on her, Raven's touch helps me calm down a little. I find myself drifting off to sleep rather easily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry about the long delay on this chapter! I had a fun time writing it, though, having Kat go full useless bisexual was fun to work with.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave some feedback and prompt ideas for future chapters! <3


	4. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd and Kat have a little chat.
> 
> Kat PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about such a long wait! I'm trying to pull myself out of a bad mental place I've been in for the past couple months, that was holding me back from my creative efforts. This chapter is just a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

The crowded city of Vendecentre is particularly difficult to get through today. “Excuse me!” Someone says as they bump into me. “Pardon me!” Says someone else.

“Hey! Kat!” A familiar voice cries. I turn my head and see Syd sitting on a park bench. I rush through the crowd as best I can and join him.

“There you are! It took quite a bit of time to get here, ya know. Why'd you pick the busiest spot in Hekseville to meet up?” I chastise my older friend as I poke him in the shoulder. Syd simply rubs the back of his head and chuckles.

“Eh, ya know. There's just a certain kind of atmosphere here at sunset. Feels kinda nostalgic.” He replies, looking off into the distance. Huh, it's weird seeing him like that. “Why didn't you just fly here, though? And where's Raven?”

“Well, I was in the crowd with Raven already, so if I tried flying, I'd just end up tossing people all over the place.” I sigh as I sit down. “As for Raven, she's still in line at a food stand. She's probably gonna be there for a while. So why did you invite the two of us out here?”

“Just wanted to check in on you two. Things have been so busy lately that I haven't been able to have much of a conversation with either of you in over a month.” Syd sighs. Looking at him, his eyes are actually a little baggy. “The fallout of all this shifting power and major disasters is a huge mess to clean up, let me tell you.”

I giggle a little. “I'd imagine, you look like you haven't slept in a week!” I poke his cheek, and he hardly seems to notice. “Thank you, though. It's nice to see that you care about us.”

“Of course, gotta serve my queen.” Syd responds, chuckling a little. I groan at his poking fun of my ‘Gravity Queen’ nickname. “So how are things going with Raven? Is she a good roommate?”

“Oh, yeah! She helps out with cleaning, is fun to talk to, and being able to plan out patrols with her in the morning is really convenient!” I reply. It seems so easy for me to just list off the good things about living with her.

“Oh, and remember when I got sick a couple weeks ago? After Raven took me home, she got me soup and nursed me back to health!” I can't help but smile and squirm a little. “She's honestly really sweet!”

Syd smirks at me. “The terror of Hekseville, really sweet? Heh, guess someone as earnest as you can change anyone.”

I shake my head and reply, “I can't take all the credit. She's made progress on her own, too.” I sigh and twirl my index finger in my hair. “Raven’s still cold around most people, but she's warming up a bit, and she's a great partner and hero. She's… Well, she's amazing!” I finish, my face heating up a bit.

Syd simply stays quiet and looks at me for a bit, seemingly lost in thought. Wait, has he figured me out? His neutral expression turns into a smirk, and now I know I'm in trouble.

“You really do think highly of Raven, don't you? And your cheeks are totally red! Makes me wonder…” he snarks as he leans closer to me. I shrink back a bit, preparing for the worst.

“...Hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna judge you or anything.” Syd seemed to notice my discomfort and moves back. “Hey, we're friends, you don't have to worry. Besides, judging you would make me a hypocrite.” What does he mean by that?

I inhale deeply and start talking. “Okay, so. Say, for a while, I thought I was only into guys. But, like, I meet this girl. This wonderful, beautiful girl, who I've become pretty close with. And I realize I like girls too. Is that weird?” On that last word, I let out the air I was holding in.

After a few seconds of silence, Syd responds. “Nope, nothing weird about it, at least not in my eyes. If anyone does say something bad about it to you, they're honestly a bit of an ass.” He pats me on the head and asks, “So, you're bi, then?”

“...Bi?” I respond. I don't think I know what that means.

Syd looks up thoughtfully, muttering “Oh, duh, of course she wouldn't know that.” He turns his head back to me and says “It's short for bisexual. Basically, it means you like more than one gender. Where, say, a woman who likes women exclusively is called a lesbian, or gay. Does that make sense?”

Does it? That does sound about right. “...Yeah, I think it does! Guess I'm bi!” I chuckle a little bit, continuing, “Glad to have that part sorted out at least! Thanks, Syd.”

Syd leans back on the bench and rests his head on his hands. “No problem, Kat. And welcome to the club of bi disasters.” Syd winks at me. “Speaking of which… Raven, huh?”

Aaaand, there's my face heating up again. “Well, uh, yeah, she's, uh, p-pretty- er, a pretty good friend that is!” I respond. The older man next to me simply raises an eyebrow. “...Yeah okay fine, she's the girl I was talking about. I have a massive crush on Raven.” I pull my scarf up over my face, trying my best to hide my cheeks that are likely as red as an apple.

“There we go! You want my help wooing her? I happen to be an expert lady killer~” Syd puts on a vaguely romantic looking expression, immediately making me laugh.

I can't help but say “Somehow I doubt that, ha ha ha!”

Syd's face turns into exaggerated shock as he responds “Ouch, that hurt! Guess you're not getting my help!” Well, I guess it won't hurt to ask for his input.

“Hey, jokes aside, I actually could use some advice. How do I go about telling her? Should I tell her? I don't even know if Raven likes girls, and even if she did, there's no guarantee she's into me.” I tap my foot to try to keep myself calm. “As much as I always try to stay positive, I have to admit, it's kinda scary…”

Syd puts his hand on his chin, stroking his stubble, lost in thought. “Love tends to be that way, especially in the case of folks like us. Maybe find a way to casually bring it up and just ask if she's into girls? I think she trusts you enough to tell you.”

“Yeah, but then it'd be obvious that I like her! How do you just casually bring that up? Hm…” I find myself lost in thought again. What if when she finds out, she hates me and wants to leave the pipe house? Then she'll be out all alone on the streets again. I can't let that happen! But what if she does like me back...

Syd lightly taps my shoulder. “Hey, you okay, Kat? You zoned out for a couple minutes there.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry! Just thinking.” I reply.

“More like overthinking.” Syd quips. “I personally don't think you have too much of a problem. Don't you two share a bed? Raven's not the type to be so close to just anybody. She probably thinks highly of you, too, you know.”

“Well, yeah, but she could just think highly of me platonically or something…” I respond as I look at the ground.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar, soothing voice. “There you two are!” I look up and see Raven walking toward us, three bags of food in hand. “Sorry for the long wait, between the line and the crowd, I got badly held up.”

“Hey Raven! Don't worry, it's okay, I'm just glad you're here!” I reply, unable to not smile at her.

Raven hands Syd one of the bags and says “Well, um, I-I'm glad to be here with you, Kat. You're okay, too, Syd.” Her face is a little red for some reason? Hope she's not sick. “So, what have you two been talking about while waiting for me?” Raven asks.

Before I can say anything, Syd interjects with “We were just talking about Kat being bi, is all.” Wait, what?!

“S-Syd! Don't just tell her that!” I stutter out.

“Wait… Really? You are? I-I didn't know that.” Raven says to me.

“Well, uh, I only just realized it recently, but, uh, yeah, I am…” I reply. Oh no, she's gonna hate me…

Syd gets up and winks at me. “Hey, something just came up over at the station, so I gotta get going. Thanks for the food, I'll catch up with you two more some other time!” Is he doing what I think he's doing?

“Okay, bye, Syd, good luck with that.” Raven says with a tone of indifference as she waves at him. Syd waves back and walks away.

Driven purely by stress, I grab my bag of food from Raven's hand, open it, and start digging in. Raven sits down next to me, and we eat in silence for a while.

We each finish our food around the same time. “Damn Syd…” Raven mutters. I turn to her as she continues, “He really shouldn't have outed you like that. I don't know what goes through his head sometimes.”

“Ha ha, yeah, neither do I…” I awkwardly chuckle. “So you're uh, not weirded out or anything, are you? About me being bi.”

“Oh, no, definitely not! I'm not the type to judge. Besides, uh…” Raven rhythmically taps the fingers of one hand on her thigh, and has her other hand running through her hair. She's so cute! “I'm actually a lesbian, myself. So, don't worry, I'm not gonna be uncomfortable around you or anything, Kat.” Raven smiles at me.

...YES. _YES_. “Oh, really? That's cool!” I reply, perhaps a bit too excitedly. “Phew, I was honestly really nervous to tell you.”

“Heh, same here. I-I was a little worried that you'd find me disgusting when you found out. Guess we have to thank Syd.” Raven replies. To the average person, she might seem calm, but I can notice that she's actually a little shaky.

I hug her, taking her by surprise. “I could never find you disgusting, especially not for this! You're my best friend, my partner. You can trust me.”

I pull back, and Raven's face is as red as a beet. “Th-thank you. I can say the same to you.” She responds, looking downward.

The sun is almost set. “You wanna go home now? It's getting late.” I say to the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

“...Yeah, that sounds good.” She replies, looking me in the eye.

I was nervous, and I still am. But the words of both Syd and Raven have reassured me. Maybe I do have a chance. Maybe things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Raven are so cute and everytime I write them I pray that I'm able to catch their personalities well.
> 
> Also yeah, I headcanon Syd as bi, it just feels right for him. I wanted to write some "Syd as a mentor/older family figure" content that's a bit rare in the fandom. I hope my interpretation of him isn't too off base.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and suggestions for future chapters below! I'm thinking of doing a Raven PoV for the next chapter if that helps.


End file.
